Los que una vez fueron 4
by Hazuky-Nerak Hiwatari
Summary: El poder del pasado, las decisiones del presente y el poder del futuro nos llevara a desastres y esperanza....Mi primer fic sean buenos n n
1. Comienzo, sospechas y llamadas

Nerak: Hola a todos n_n soy nueva aquí y les traigo mi primer fic

Kai: No seas mentirosa ¬¬ no es tu primer fic

Nerak: bueno, bueno si escribía antes pero este es mi primer fic luego de tantos años ¬¬

Tyson: empiecen con el fic ^o^

Nerak: Ok, antes que nada quiero decir que si ven esto

////-Tyson (por ejemplo) significa que esta hablando en teléfono, radio, comunicador, etc

Capitulo n1

Comienzo…sospechas y llamadas

En el ultimo capitulo vimos la gran batalla entre Tyson (de los Grevolution) contra Brooklyn (del equipo Bega Bladers) donde ambas fuerzas luchaban uno contra el otro, Tyson tuvo que unir el poder de todos los poderes de las bestia bit de sus amigos para poder ganar la gran batalla que se llevaba sobre la tierra.

Esta dio como resultado la victoria de el, pero lamentablemente aquella lucha mas la fuerza destructiva de Zeus (bestias bit de Brooklyn) hicieron mucho daño sobre toda la tierra. En la actualidad los campeonatos de beyblade no existen y todos lo miembros de los Grevolution estan en Japón ayudando al señor Diquezon (presidente de la BBA –BeyBatalladores Asociados-) a reponerse del duro golpe…..ya han pasado 2 meses desde entonces….

Domingo 16 de Noviembre 2008 6 P.M parque centra de Tokio (Japón)

-Vamos!!!!!!!- Se oye el grito muy fuerte- con mas fuerza!!!!!!

Se ve beyblades girando en el suelo del parque y ambos niños (sus dueños) luchando

-Parece que Tyson esta muy animado hoy, mira como enseña a esos chicos a jugar beyblade- Decía un joven de cabello castaño mientras miraba su computadora

-Si tienes razón- exclama una joven del mismo color de pelo- Oye Tyson tratalos con mas cariño!!!-

El joven Tyson hizo oído sordo a la joven y la ignoro

-Nunca me escuchas- se sienta en una banca del parque- Oye Kenny que tanto miras??- pregunta la joven

-Estoy viendo los datos de los daños que causo la ultima batalla y me llama algo la atención….. En aquella batalla, recuerdas como Zeus destruía todo a su paso??- pregunto

-Si… que miedo… aun recuerdo cuando los edificios y las personas eran llevadas al interior de aquel agujero negro- respondió

-Bien mira- gira la computadora para que la chica pueda ver- en total de personas desaparecidas fueron de 8 –se ven las fotos- y no solo eso, todas las agencia de beyblade de cada país fueron destruidas-

-a que quieres llegar Kenny??- pregunto Hilary

-Es que no se, ahí algo que no me gusta de esto y no se que es y mira esto (cambia de imagen) mira esta imagen-

La imagen se ve en el momento en que Brooklyn saca las alas negras y entra al agujero, atrás de el se ven unas figuras de negro que salían de su interior

-Hablas de estas figuras negras??- pregunta la chica señalando la imagen

-Si…pienso que son bestia bits-

-Que!!! bestias bit, estas seguro Kenny???- pregunto

-No lo se, estuve investigando acerca de la historia de la bestia bit Zeus pero no encuentro nada, y temo que esto sea algo serio-

-Deberíamos hablarlo con los chicos a ver que piensan, bueno al menos eso es lo que pienso que seria lo mejor-

-Si creo que seria lo mejor –cierra su computadora- Tyson!!!!- grito Kenny

-girando la cabeza- Si que pasa jefe??- pregunto el

-Escúchame podemos reunirnos en tu casa esta noche???-

-Por?? –se acerca- siempre que nos reunimos es por algo serio…..no me digas??-

-Podría ser serio Tyson- Interrumpió Hilary

-Bueno este bien, digalen que vallan a las 10 así tendré tiempo para avisarle a mi abuelo- Contesta Tyson y se vuelve con los chicos

-Gracias Tyson –le da un celular a Hilary- Llamalos y diles-

-Que yo??... por que?- pregunto ella

-Por que fue tu idea, además no creo que pueda convencer a Kai jeje- Contesto Kenny rinedo un poco

-Esta bien –agarra el celular- llamare a Kai primero –marca el numero- Hola Kai

Debajo de algún arbol

///si///- contesta Kai

/// Este… escucha… esta noche ahí reunión en la casa de Tyson y…///-Hilary

/// Para que es la reunión?///- Kai

//Es sobre la ultima batalla que tuvieron con Brooklyn, aquí Kenny encontró algo sobre Zeus que…/// Hilary

///Zeus??... ahí estaré/// Kai –corta-

-Dice que ahí estara, bien llamare a Ray (marca el numero) ///Ray?//

Arriba de un arbol

///Si, ah hola Hilary que pasa??/// - Ray

//Donde estas Ray??// - Hilary

//Viendo una batalla de Tyson contra dos niños/// Ray

//Que?? (Mira cerca de Tyson y ve alguien arriba de un arbol) //Ya te vi, puedes venir estamos en las bancas cerca de Tyson/// -Hilary

//Ah ya los vi, enseguida voy///-Ray (corta)

-Ahí viene Ray- Dijo Hilary

-Bien- respondio Kenny

-Llamare a Max (marca el numero) /// si Max??///

///Eh Hilary como estas??/// Max

// Bien gracias por preguntar, Daichi esta contigo??// - Hilary

// Si esta aquí con mi madre, tiene que colocarse una vacuna///- Max

// Que!!! me dijiste que me llevarias a un parque de diversiones/// -Daichi

/// Jejeje calma Daichi, espera!! Daichi dame el telefono/// - Max

/// Seguro esto fue idea de Tyson…TYSON ME LAS PAGARAS!!!!/// - Daichi

//// Ahh Daichi casi me dejas sorda!!!////- Hilary

/// lo siento Hilary… que me decías??///- Max

// Esta noche ahí reunión en la casa de Tyson a las 10, es importante, Daichi también tiene que ir////- Hilary

// Ahí estaremos no te preocupes ////- Max (colgó)

Continuara….


	2. Una vez mas Grevolution otra vez

Capitulo 2

Una vez mas….. Grevolution otra vez

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y todo el equipo estaba en la casa Kinomiya como estaba planeado, Kenny esperaban que todos se callaran, Tyson peaba con Daichi por que el decía que los de la vacuna fue idea de el, Max estaba con Hilary y Ray y Kai estaba apoyado en la puerta del doyo con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien ya que estamos todos quiero hablarles de algo que estuve investigando- Empezó Kenny mientras abría su lapto

-De que se trata Kenny??- Pregunto Ray

-Estuve viendo varias veces el video de la última batalla de Tyson contra Brooklyn, si bien el combate fue hace ya 2 meses ahí algo que no me gusto de ese combate-

-Que puede ser Kenny, para mi ese combate fue uno de los mejores que tuve... además todo salio muy bien- Agrego Tyson contento

-No Tyson ese combate, fue mas de lo que aparenta, miren (agarra su computadora y amplia con un reflector la imagen en una pared), en este momento, cuando Brooklyn abre el portal, se ven 8 sombras entrando al portal- Dijo Kenny y cambia la imagen

-Espera!!- Grito Kai

Todos giran la cabeza a ver a la dirección de Kai

-Vuelve la imagen- Añadió Kai con su rostro confundido

(Vuelve la imagen)- Esta imagen??- pregunto Kenny

-Que tiene esa imagen??- Pregunto Max confuso

-Yo solo veo manchas negras- Añadio Daichi cruzando los brazos arriba de su cabeza

-Si Kai que ahí – gira la cabeza para ver al bicolor que aun miraba la imagen pero con una expresión como de miedo- Kai??- pregunto Tyson

-es…. Es Black Dranzer….-Dijo fríamente y casi inaudible Kai

-que??!!!!- gritaron todos (menos Daichi y Hilary)

-Black Dranzer, no puede ser?- Dijo confuso y asustado Kenny

-Viejo estas seguro (se acerca a la imagen y la ve detalladamente y siente una presencia como un golpe)…ah!!!! Si es Black Dranzer!!!- Grito Tyson

-Pero que hace Black Dranzer ahí??!!!- Pregunto Ray intentando guardar la calma

-Quien es Black Dranzer??- pregunto Hilary

-No sabia que tu bestia bit tenia hermanos Kai- Añadió Daichi sin preocupación

-Black Dranzer…. Fue una bestia bit capturada por la compañía de Viobolt, era el arma secreta y aquel que lo tocara no podía huir de aquel poder, era casi invencible- Dijo Kai aun mirando la imagen de la pantalla

-Oye Kai, se qué ha pasado varios años, pero como crearon esa bestia bit, digo, tu estabas ahí quizás sepas algo- Exclamo el chico de gorra mirándolo fijamente

Kai quedo mudo por un instante, se quedo mirando a Tyson hasta que cierra los ojos y responde

-mucha información acerca de el no tengo, solo se que fue por brujería-

-Brujería?? Kai no inventes, crees que con unas palabras de magia se pueda atrapar a una bestia bit maligna- añadió Tyson señalando la imagen

-Entonces responderme tu Tyson como tu Dragoon esta en tu blade- se oyó la voz masculina desde la puerta

Aparece un hombre de cabello negro y tes morena, bestia de ropa de arqueología, el entra a la habitación donde 6 de los 7 jóvenes estaba sentados, el chico de cabello azul se lebanta casi de un salto y corre a el

-Papa!!! (lo abraza) pero que haces aquí, pensé que estabas en una excursión- Pregunto el joven que casi se le escapan las lagrimas de felicidad a ver a su padre

-Así era Tyson, y eh descubierto muchas cosas (mira el resto de los jóvenes) cosas que ustedes deben saber- responde el padre con mirada seria a la última palabra

Tyson seguía abrazado a su padre hasta que el se separa y se dirige al frente del grupo a la pantalla justamente

-Realmente me sorprendo como han encontrado esta información (mira a Kenny) Kenny eres un genio (el chico ríe un poco rojo), así esta bestia bit es Black Dranzer (señala una de las figuras) y estas otras son las que ustedes denominan bestia bit maligna, estas están acá-

-Como que están aca??- pregunto su hijo confundido

-En aquella batalla, las bestias bit maligna se liberaron son 8 en total, ahí una profecía que encontré en unas ruinas muy antigua de África, y esa profecía se esta cumpliendo-

Los 7 chicos no dijeron nada hasta que Ray pregunta

-Podría contarnos la profecía, o es información confidencial??-

-Como dijiste Ray, es información confidencial (los chicos de desaniman) pero si prometen no decir nada, con todo gusto se la contare-

-Si lo prometemos- Dijo Hilary

-Seré una tumba- añadió Tyson contento mientras pasa su mano por su boca simulando que tiene un cierre

-Ninguna palabra- Agrego por ultimo Max

-Bien la historia empieza así….


	3. Historias pasadas

Capitulo 3

Historias pasadas

…En la creación del mundo, los dioses existieron, ellos peleaban por que poder podían toman de la tierra, dos de ellos, eran hermano, su nombre era Zeus y Hades, ambos querían el poder total de la tierra y aunque eran hermanos luchaban como si fueran enemigos.

Zeus el hermano menos no le gustaba la pelea pero sabia que si dejaba el poder a su hermano la tierra seria destruida, así creo 4 bestias supremas que lo ayudarían a defenderla pero hubo un problema, Hades a descubrir intervino y como no podía destruir a las bestia suprema las dividió en 8 y las mando a la tierra para que se perdieran en la humanidad.

Mientras los años pasaron las batallas de los dioses seguían y cada vez las tropa tanto como de Zeus y Hades se debilitaban, en la tierra aquellas bestia que el mismo Hades separo tomaron formas y se mezclaron con los humanos, poco a pocos humanos y bestias se volvieron una.

Cada bestias decidió elegir un humano para que fuera su guardián, aquellos que fueron elegidos lucharon en nombre de Zeus y así una nueva batalla se desato, mientras peleaban Hades se asombro del poder que tenían aquellos que una vez separo en 4, ellos unieron sus sentimientos con los humanos y dio resultado eran invencible, Hades no lo soporto asi que busco en los corazones de los humanos y encontró maldad en ellos, suficiente para crear 8 bestia maligna, la guerra estaba pareja pero Hades quería mas poder así que poco a poco y uno a uno empezó a apoderarse de los humanos hasta que ellos estuvieron con ellos.

Zeus estaba desesperado sus fuerzas habían desaparecido y en el momento que se creía perdido las bestia sagradas se unieron en las 4 supremas como el las había creados, sus guardianes los humanos fueron liberados y todos junto llevaron a Hades al inframundo.

Cuando la batalla termino las 4 bestia se separaron nuevamente en 8 y pidieron a su dios que los dejara en la tierra para protegerlas el acepto y subió a los cielos….

Termino de contar el padre de Tyson, todos se quedaron callados y asombrados, no tenian expresión alguna, solo asombrados, algunos con la boca abierta otros con los ojos mirando fijamente

-a lo que quiero llegar (señala a los chicos) ustedes… Ray…Max… Daichi…Kai y Tyson, ustedes tiene a las bestias sagradas en sus beyblades- Agrego el mayor

Con lo ultimo dicho mas callado, mas sorprendidos y con la boca y ojos mas abiertos se quedaron los jóvenes, un ambiente de total silencio rodeo el lugar, se podia escuchar los grillos de afuera de la casa hasta que Tyson pido tierra y exclama

-Wow… este no se que decir….- Dijo el joven mientras se reía y se rascaba la cabeza

-Pues yo si, esta historia tiene muchos detalles que parece que no encajan, además es una profecía desde hace siglos –añadió Ray- no sabemos si puede ser verdad-

-Si ahí muchas pero si es verdad, donde están las otras bestia??, no decían que eran 8 y que estas se unían??- Se preguntaba el rubio mientras se levantaba del suelo

-Si ahí muchas cosas que no encajan (mira a su padre) papa, tengo una pregunta, esas bestia bit maligna dices que son las negativas de nuestras bestias bit???- Pregunto Tyson

-Así es Tyson- Respondió frió su padre

-Esto no me esta gustando (agarra su computadora y se cubre con ella) aun no me olvido de nuestro encuentro con Black Dranzer y ahora viene 7 mas, no quiero saber que pasara- Decía Kenny con miedo

-Tranquilo Kenny, no pasara nada, además no sabemos si es verdad (se levanta), si bien vieron a la bestia maligna de Kai no quiere decir que estén las otras no?- pregunto la chica mirando al padre de Tyson

Todos miraron al hombre que estaba al frente de el, esperaban una respuesta tranquilizadora

-siento desilusionarlo pero ya hemos encontrado a 2 de ellas- respondió

Kenny enloqueció y grito mientras se escondía, Hilary intentaba tranquilizarlo y los demás se volvieron a sentar

-Oh cielo esto es serio- Dijo Ray mientras miraba el suelo preocupado

-Y cuales son las bestia bit que encontraron??- pregunto Max y todo miraron nuevamente al frente

-a Black Driger y uno tipo ave que no sabemos como se llama- respondió

-Y que hacemos ahora???-pregunto Tyson mirando a todo el grupo

-No lo se Tyson- respondió el chino

Momento de silencio nuevamente

-Hagamos votos- Salio Tyson cruzando los brazos

-Votos?, que tipo de votos Tyson??- pregunto Hilary

-Sabemos la situación ahora decidamos que hace- respondió el peli azul

-Podríamos buscar información… pero en donde??- sugirió el rubio

-quieren información, vengan conmigo, mañana viaje a África a ver a las bestia bit y me gustaría que vinieran conmigo por eso vine-

Continuara…


	4. En el lado del mal

Capitulo 4

En el lado del mal

-Pufff que calor, por que nadie me dijo que Africa hacia tanto calor- se quejaban un joven

-Te dije Tyson que vinieras con ropa liviana, estamos a mas de 40º- Agrego Kenny mientras miraba una revista

-Mira el lado positivo Tyson, vamos a volver con un buen broceado a Japon- Dijo Max riendo

El equipo completo habían aceptado la invitación del señor Kinomiya y ya estaban en Africa viajando en un jepp por la arena de la gran África, todos se habían cambiado de ropa por el calor, Kenny se cambio su camisa por una remara de color verde claro, Max usaba pantalones corto color naranja y la remera amarilla que usaba y un visera en la cabeza, Ray bestia igual, Kai se saco el pañuelo y la chaqueta dejando una remera violeta, Daichi estaba igual, Tyson se saco la camisa roja y se dejo su remera manga cortas amarilla y se dio vuelta la gorra y Hilary bestia de unos pantalones cortos color amarillo y una pupera color negra

-Bien ya llegamos- Dijo el conductor (que era el padre de Tyson)

Todos bajan del vehículo y se quedan en la entrada del lugar, como era posible esto en el medio del desierto? Se preguntaban, era una instalación enorme, no alta si no larga, todos ven al señor Kinomiya entrar y lo siguen.

Adentro había aire acondicionado lo cual para alguno fue una bendición, todos los que estaban ahí los miraron por unos segundo y luego siguieron con su trabajo

-Papa (camina a lado de el) nos mostraras a las bestia bit malignas??- pregunto Tyson

-A eso venimos hijo- respondió el

Se acercan a una puerta donde pedía una tarjeta de verificación, cuando el acceso es permitidos las puertas se abren y se sorprenden con su interior, era una habitación grande a la izquierda se ven unos grande vidrios y a la derecha muchas maquinas

-Aquí están- Señalo el padre para que vieran detrás del vidrio

Y en efecto dos bestia bit estaban dentro del vidrio, parecían espíritus ya que se podia ver a través de ellos, uno era un tigre igual a Driger solo que negro con marcas blancas y la armadura color plata, el otro era un ave también negra con algunas plumas de color amarillo, tenia armadura en cabeza, cuerpo y garras de color dorado, cuando ellos ven a los chicos que estaban al frente de ellos rápidamente se abalanzan hacia los jóvenes como atascándolos pero el vidrio los protegió.

Todos se llevaron un gran asombro y un susto que hicieron gritar a mas de uno ahí, cuando vuelven el aliento se acercan nuevamente

-Es igual a Driger- Dijo Ray casi en voz baja

-Y el otro quien es??- Pregunto Tyson mirando

Kai se quedo observando la bestia bit forma de ave y esta lo miraba fijamente y sonreía

-De que te ríes Black Drayster!!!- Grito Kai

Todos miran a Kai asombrado por lo que dijo, parece que lo conoce, el ave se acerca a tal punto que se coloca bien a el

-…..Hola guardián de Dranzer, me alegro que me hayas reconocido….- se escucho una voz

-Y esa voz???- Grito Max gritando

-Es la bestia bit, la bestia bit esta hablando!!!- Grito Kenny agachándose

-Como puede hablar??- Pregunto Tyson

-…..Je aun te sorprendes, guardián del Dragoon….- Se escucho una diferente voz

-Ese fue Driger???- Dijo Ray casi gritando

-…..Así es, tu debe ser Ray, llámame Black Driger, no me confundas con ese que tu proteges…..- se escucho la voz

-Debo estar soñando, bestia bit que hablan??- Dijo Daichi aun sin entender

-….Guardián de Strata Dragoon esto es la realidad…-Dijo la voz del ave

-… dígame a que se debe su visita… 6 guerreros unidos aquí, por algo debe ser….-Dice la voz del tigre

-6??? Pero si somos 5 los que tenemos bestia bit???- Pregunto Tyson confundido mientras miraba su equipo

-….jejeje parece que no se han dado cuenta….- Dice el tigre

-…. Déjalo Black Driger no les arruines la sorpresa….-dice el ave

-….si pero es divertido…..esa chica (se acerca a Hilary a trabes del vidrio) es la guardiana de Sdrigari…..-hablo el tigre

-Yo??, pero no tengo bestia bit- Dijo la joven asombrada

-….Si pequeña, tu tienes una, pero no importa, pronto aparecerá tu verdadera bestia maligna y se unieran a nosotros….(mira a Ray) oye Ray, dime no quiere usar mi poder, soy mas fuerte que tu Driger…-

-Jamás!!! Nunca me iría con ustedes- respondió el chino

El tigre no responde nada solo sonríe y se da vuelta alejándose y el ave se va con el

-Tu (el ave se detiene) dime en donde esta??-Pregunto Kai enfadado

-….Je hablas de ella (se da vuelta) cuantos fueron 10 años que no la vez?.....-pregunto el ave

-como sabes eso??- pregunto el bicolor asombrado

-….yo lo se todo Kai, se de ella, se que te han mentido y sabes la mejor parte, el que tu mas odia me esta buscando para ella jejeje Drayster…..desapareció….-Respondió el ave antes de irse

-Kai???... de que hablaban??- Le pregunto Tyson

El bicolor se queda mirando un rato con una cara de odio expresada luego la vuelta y se aleja de ahí

(Viendo como se aleja) me pregunto de que hablaba??- se pregunto Hilary

-Mejor vamonos de aquí, creo que ya vieron suficiente- agrego el señor Kinomiya

Con la ultima expresión de las mirada riendo de las bestias malignas todos salieron de ahí y fuero al comedor del lugar donde se sentaron y hablaron

-Eso fue aterrador- Primer comentario oído de las manos de Ray

-si, aun no se me va el escalofrió que me dejo- Agrego Max mientras sostenía un vaso de jugo en sus manos

-Bueno creo que ya tenemos mucha información- Dijo Hilary- Por que dijo que tenia una bestia bit??

-Si es cierto, dijo que tenias una, como se llamaba??- pregunto Tyson mirándola

-Sdrigari- Interrumpió serio Kenny mientras miraba su computadora

-Has encontrado algo Kenny??- pregunto Tyson

El joven niega con la cabeza

-Grandioso, vimos las bestia malignas pero no sabemos que son o de donde vinieron- Exclamo Tyson tirandose para atrás para mirar el techo – Ahí algo que no comprendo

El joven hace pausa y todos se le quedan viendo, Tyson cierra los ojos y dice

-Si todo esto es la historia de una vieja leyenda (se tira para adelante) como es que no hay información de esta??-

-Tyson con el pasar de los años, mucha información se pierde y es casi imposible armarla, nosotros tardamos 4 años en llegar hasta donde sabemos- Le respondió su padre

-A mi lo que me sorprende es que Kai haya reconocido al ave, y sabemos que ese no era Black Dranzer- Expresa Ray mirando a cada uno de los chicos

-Si Kai nos debe una explicación- Agrega Tyson – Iré a buscarlo-

Dicho hecho el joven de cabello azul se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a los pasillos

-Veamos, si yo fuera Kai a donde iria…mmm (piensa) a ya se a tienda de dulces-

-Eso harías tu Tyson- se oyó la voz masculina detrás de el

Tyson se da vuelta y detrás de el encuentra a Kai

-Oye Kai, ahí dentro vimos como hablabas con la bestia bit maligna, dima la conoces??-

El bicolor no responde, solo se a media vuelta y se aleja pero antes de irse lejos dice

-Ven-

Tyson escucho eso y siguió a Kai hasta el final de un pasillo, el abre una puerta y ambos entran, era la planta alta de la instalación donde si mirabas abajo podías ver a todas las personas trabajando.

Kai se apoya en la barra de seguridad y mira por un momento abajo, Tyson se coloca a lado de el también apoyándose en dicha barra esperando la respuesta.

-Aquella bestia bit, se llama Black Drayster….es la parte negativa de Drayster que es una bestia bit tipo trueno…-empezo a contar Kai

-Y Drayster quien es??- pregunto el chico de gorra

Kai se levanta y mira a Tyson y responde

-La bestia bit de mi hermana-

Continuara….


	5. El siguiente paso

Capitulo 5

El siguiente paso

-Y Drayster quien es??- pregunto el chico de gorra

Kai se levanta y mira a Tyson y responde

-La bestia bit de mi hermana-

Kai se vuelve a asentar en la barra y ahora Tyson fue el que se levanto

-Kai tienes una hermana?? Como es que nunca nos contaste-

-Por que ella, murió hace 10 años- respondió el bicolor

Tyson quedo callado con el ultimo comentario de Kai, quiso decir algo pero fue interrumpido

-… Pero ahora que vi a Black Drayster, se que ella esta viva-

Nuevamente otro momento de silencio

-Y que estamos esperando- Dijo Tyson con una gran sonrisa

-De que Tyson??- Pregunto confundido Kai

-Para buscarla (ve que el chico no se anima) Vamos Kai, sabes que cuentas con nosotros todos las buscaremos-

Kai que aun miraba al piso inferior hizo una pequeña sonrisa y miro a Tyson

-Vamos Kai, sabes que la necesitamos, oye crees que Black Drayster sepa donde esta?? Pregunto Tyson

-De saber lo sabe, eso estoy seguro-

-Que bien!!- Grito animado Tyson

-Pero, sacarle la información será la parte difícil-

-Y si peleamos con ellos??- sugirió

-Imposible Tyson, son espíritus no sabemos que son capaces de hacer-

Mientras en la cafetería

-Creo que Tyson se tardo mucho- Dijo Ray preocupado

-Yo digo que se perdió, como siempre hace- Dice Daichi totalmente despreocupado

-Bueno este lugar es muy grande pero… no creo que se pierda…. O si??- Dijo Max confundido mirando a todos lados

-Ahí vienen- Exclamo Hilary a ver a Tyson con Kai

-Ya era hora –los chicos se sienta- estábamos por pedir comida- Añadió Ray mirando la carta

-Si!!! Comida (le roba la carta a Ray)- mmmm-

-Oye, la estaba mirando-

-jejeje (mira la carta) hamburguesa, ensaladas, helados, vino, pastas, quiero una de cada una!!!- Grito Tyson

(Le quita la carta a Tyson) Déjame ver Tyson (mira la carta) todo se ve delicioso- Dice Daichi- Yo también quiero un plato de cada una

-Chicos donde están sus modales??- pregunto Hilary

-Los mío quedaron en Japón- Respondió rápidamente Tyson

Un poco de risa se escucho del equipo y rato después empezaron a comer

-Bien ya que estamos todos reunido, creo que es momento de hablar de lo que tenemos que hacer ahora (todos lo miran) ya sabemos lo que sabemos y ahí muchas cosas que hacer- Decia Kenny mientras miraba su lapto

-Como cuales Kenny??- pregunto Tyson mientras comía el quinto plato de fideos

-Estuvimos hablando con tu padre Tyson y nos dio algunas ideas- Agrego Kenny

-El nos dijo que podríamos ir a buscar a las bestias bit que nos faltan- Dijo Max ayudando a Kenny

-Si es buena opción- Dijo Tyson aun comiendo

-Son 3 bestia bit que nos faltan, solo sabemos que uno se llama Sdrigari que es de Hilary y la otra (mira a Kai) tu la nombraste Kai, de quien es??- pregunto Kenny anotando algunas cosas en su lapto

Todo el grupo mira a Kai

-Es de mi hermana- respondió casi seco Kai

-Wow Kai no sabia que tenia una hermana, y dinos donde esta??- pregunto Ray

-Eso es lo que voy a averiguar- respondió el cerrando los ojos

-como??, no sabes??- Siguió preguntando Max

-No, tengo 10 años que no se nada de ella- respondió

Nadie quiso seguir preguntándole a Kai cada respuesta le bajaba el animo

-Oye Kenny crees que la puedas buscar con la ayuda de Dizzy??- pregunto Tyson que ya iba por el 6to plato

-A ver….Dizzy estas ahí??- pregunto el

-Ahhh (suspirando de sueño)… buen día jefe, la descarga del archivo se completo- saludo dizzy desde la computadora

-Bien, Dizzy crees que puedas encontrar a una persona??- pregunto Kenny

-Creo que podía intentarlo, quien es??- Pregunto ella

-La hermana de Kai-

-Bueno intentare, como es su nombre completo??-

Todos miran a Kai esperando las respuestas

-Nerak Alexandra Hiwatari- dijo Kai

-Denme unos minutos veré que encuentro- Dijo Dizzy

-Bien mientras Dizzy busca, estuve pensando y creo que no deberíamos volver a Japón- Dijo Kenny

Todos se sorprenden y alzan la voz preguntándose por que??

-Según lo que nos contó el señor Kinomiya, las bestias bit maligna buscaran a los guardianes de las 8 sagradas, si volvemos a Japón…. Temo que seria fácil encontrarnos- respondió Kenny

-Si tienes razón Kenny pero a donde vamos??- pregunto confuso Ray

-Pero Kenny si las otras 3 bestia bit están en Japón?- Pregunto Max apoyando a su amigo

-Si puede ser, pero no estamos seguro de eso, no sabemos si están o no en Japón, por que deberían estar ahí??- Pregunto esta vez Kenny mientras miraba su computadora

-Por que ahí se unieron- Respondió Kai

-A que te refieres Kai??- Exclama el rubio mas confundido aun

-Nuestras bestias bit se encontraron en Tokio, cuando las otras aparezcan seguro irán alla-

-Kai tiene razón (se levanta) volvamos a Japón….- Decía Tyson pero fue interrumpido por Kenny

-Pero Tyson es muy peligroso, las bestias bit maligna nos buscaran y creedme serán el primer lugar que iran-

-Apoyo a la idea de Tyson, creo que tiene razón, además cuando aparezcan la última bestia bit que no reconocemos quizás no de alguna pista de su dueño- Añadió Ray mientras se levantaba de la mesa

-Volvamos a Japón, pienso que tendría que ser el primer lugar para investigar- Dijo Max también levantándose de la mesa

-Odio tener que decir esto – exclamo Daichi mientras cruzaba los brazos – Pero Tyson tiene razón

-Creo que ganamos Kenny- Exclamo Tyson con una gran sonrisa burlona

-Pero… Hilary Kai dígales que puede ser peligroso- Pidio ayuda el joven

-Yo quiero volver a Japón (se levanta) además tengo que buscar a mi bestia bit, pienso que mi familia debe saber algo- Dijo Hilary uniéndose al equipo

-Pero…-mira a Kai- …Kai di algo por favor- Siguió implorando el joven

-Creo que ya saben mi respuesta- Dijo el y se levanto y se acerco al grupo

-Jajaja ahora si Kenny, somos todos contra ti, que dirás??- dijo el chico de gorra

(Ya resignado baja la cabeza) esta bien, volvamos a Japón, pero con algunos cambios-

-Cambios (mira a Kenny que teclea rápidamente) que cambios??- pregunto el chino confundido


	6. De vuelta a Japón

Capitulo n6

De vuelta en Japón

Los Grevolution decidieron entre todos volver a Japón para empezar la búsqueda allá, pero ya no estaban en la casa de Tyson, esta vez decidieron ir a vivir a otra casa, esta fue una de los cambios que propuso Kenny

-Y bien Kenny a donde vamos??- Pregunto un poco enfadado Tyson – no quiere que estemos en mi casa, ni en la tuya ni en la de Max-

-No lo se!!!- Grito- Pero creo que seria lo mejor si nos fuéramos a un lugar que nadie conociera- Se defendió el joven

-Que tal en la casa de Hilary??- Pregunto Daichi

-Que?? Mi casa??- Dijo asombrada la chica

-No tampoco, ya saben que Hilary es una de las dueña de una bestia bit, seguro irán a su casa- Dijo casi fríamente Kenny

El equipo (que estaban en el aeropuerto) seguían pensando donde quedarse hasta que

-Kenny no tenemos a donde ir, que quieres que hagamos??? Que vallamos a vivir a bajo de un puente!!!- Grito desesperado Tyson quien intento calmarse sentándose arriba de su equipaje

-Tranquilízate Tyson aun estamos pensando- Intento calmarlo Kenny

En ese entonces el joven que estaba de brazos cruzados se acerco al grupo, había escuchado toda la discusión y dijo

-Yo tengo un lugar- Dijo Kai- Pero si quieren que vallamos no harán preguntas

-No lo conoce nadie verdad??- Primera pregunta salida por Ray

-Dijo que no preguntáramos- Defendió Hilary

-No se preocupen, hace años que nadie va ahí- Única respuesta del bicolor y empezó la caminata

Kai se convirtió en guía del equipo y los llevo por un largo camino hasta la parte más vieja de la ciudad. El resto del equipo miraba el lugar, no había nadie en las calles parecía un pueblo fantasma, había casas grande otras pequeñas, parecían abandonadas.

-Esto parece un pueblo fantasma- Comento Ray mientras miraba todas las casas

-si parece que no hubiera ninguna persona aquí- añadió Tyson

(Se detiene al frente de una mansión)- Es aquí- Dijo Kai

La mansión era inmensa, tenía un gran patio y la casa estaba un poco alejada de la entrada de rejas.

-wow es grandísimo (mira a Kai) como entramos??-Pregunto Tyson mirando al bicolor

Kai no respondió nada, solo se acerco a la entrada y dio un gran salto entrando fácilmente a su interior

-Yo no creo que pueda hacer eso- Exclamo la chica- no ahí otra entrada??-

Tyson se acerca a la puerta y ve que estaba cerrada con una cadena y candado

-Intentare romper el seguro (prepara su blade) Let it rip!!!!-

El beyblade sale del lanzador y con velocidad sube por la pared hasta llegar al lado en donde estaba Kai, retrocedió un poco para tomar impulso y pega en la cadena partiéndola, la puerta se abre y el blade vuelve a manos de Tyson

-Gracias Tyson – Exclamo Hilary entrando a la mansión

El joven de cabello bicolor abrió la puerta (la abrió sin llave ósea estaba abierta) y uno por uno entraron un poco lentos ya que el lugar era totalmente desconocido y mas aun si no sabían información algunas. Al entrar ven que ese lugar hace años que nadie entro, los muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas y había tierra por donde se pueda ver.

Y Kai, de donde sacaste esta casa??- Pregunto Tyson olvidando completamente la promesa

-Te dije, nada de preguntas- respondió el mientras se alejaba del grupo que aun estaban en la saca principal

-Si lo limpiamos un poco, podría ser un gran lugar, que me dicen?- Pregunto Hilary quien miraba debajo de las sabanas

-Si me parece bien- Apoyo la idea Ray

-Iré a la cocina a ver que encuentro- Dijo Hilary alejándose del grupo

La joven de cabello castaño va hacia la cocina y ve a Kai ahí mirando por una puerta al pateo exterior, tenía la mirada fija hacia fuera y perdida

-Kai estas bien??-

-Que? (reacciona)…eh.. Si, estoy bien- respondió el volviendo a la sala principal

La siguiente imagen que se ve, es el equipo empezando al limpiar la casa (imaginen por favor) Hilary limpiaba la cocina, Daichi y Ray la sala (barrían y limpiaban los muebles), Max estaban en las escaleras, Kai sacaba todas las cortinas de todas las ventanas, Kenny arreglaba el sistema eléctrico y Tyson, bueno Tyson se fue a investigar el lugar

(Subiendo las escalera sin ser visto por Max) "me pregunto por que tantas habitaciones"- Pensaba Tyson mientras recorría el gran el largo pasillo

El pasillo era así, cuando subías la escaleras tenias un parte del gran pasillo a la vista del primer piso peor cuando se oculta tras la pared se ven habitaciones, había como 8 puertas, Tyson paso por dos puertas y decidió entrar en la tercera, cuando ingresa ve dos camas con varios peluches encimas, estaba todo lleno de polvo

-"parece la habitación de un niño"- Pensó mientras levantaba los peluches y los limpiaba un poco

Siguió investigando la habitación, vio una letrina llena de libros, la abre y recoge uno y se percato que eran libros para niños, cuentos infantiles, para colorear, etc. Volvió las cosas a su lugar y se disponía a salir pero algo le llamo la atención, entre el medio de ambas camas había un mueble, vio algo cubierto bajo las sabanas, era un objeto alto (es decir entre las cosas) retira la sabanas y ve que se trataba de un portarretrato, Tyson la agarro y la limpio un poco y quedo con los ojos bien abierto

-"Este es Kai??"- Se pregunto en sus pensamientos mientras veia la foto, estaban 4 personas en ellas, dos niños y dos adultos.

Los adulto eran un hombre y una mujer, el hombre tenia cabello gris muy oscuro y ojos color azules, la mujer cabellera corta azul con ojos borra vino, ambos sostenían a dos niños, la mujer sostenía a un niño de cabello bicolor (gris con azul) y ojos borra vino, el hombre sostenía a una niña cabello bicolor (igual que el niño solo que con colines) y ojos igual a el, se notaban que eran gemelos, Todos estaban felices con una gran sonrisa en sus rostro y debajo de la foto decía "Los amamos, de parte de mama y papa"

Tyson sintió algo de alegría a ver la foto, sabía que el niño era Kai era la primera vez que lo veía tan contento a pensar de ser un niño, pero su felicidad de entristeció a recordar lo que el le había dicho antes, se quedo pensando que pudo haber pasado para que el niño contento se volviera frió y casi solitario, dejo la foto en su lugar y se retiro a ayudar a su equipo a limpiar.


	7. Un nuevo hogar

Capitulo 7

Un nuevo hogar

Después de los Grevolution terminaran de limpiar la casa (el cual los llevo a mazo menos 5 horas) ya era de noche y gracias a Kenny, había luz en la gran casota

-Bien terminamos- Exclamo Hilary guardando todo los ítems e limpieza detrás de una puerta

-Quedo muy bien no creen?- Dijo Ray contento mirando la obra que habían realizado

-Y gracias a Kenny tenemos luz gratis!!!- Grito Tyson aun mas contento que Ray tirandose en una gran sofá

-Bien ya que terminamos por que no empezamos a …..- Decia Kenny pero fue interrumpido por Tyson

-Ah por favor Kenny, nunca había trabajado tanto en mi vida, necesito un descanso-

-Pero Tyson…-

-Kenny se que estas preocupado por todo esto, pero déjanos descansa por hoy- Aclamaba el rubio que al igual que Tyson se había tirado en una sofá a descansar

-Si déjalos descansar, yo haré la cena- Dijo Hilary llego a la cocina

-Oh no peligro!!!, no dejen que Hilary cocina aun no me repongo de sus emparedados de pescado y cebolla . - Dijo Tyson sacando la lengua

-Deberíamos ir a comprar (volviendo) no ahí nada en la cocina- Exclamo la joven

-Si quieres voy yo- dijo el chino- pero no se donde habrá una tienda cerca, tal vez me tarde un poco

-Voy contigo- Agrego Kai- yo conozco bien este lugar-

-Bien mientras ustedes van a comprar (saca el control remoto debajo del sofa) veamos que ahí en la tele (pone un canal) o si los power ranger!!!- Aclamo el chico de gorra

-Tyson pon Pokemon!!!- Grito el rubio

-No mejor Barney!! (Todos los miran) que por que me miran asi o.o??- Pregunto Daichi

(Le saca el control a Tyson) Veamos una telenovela, es mas educativo que todo eso- Aclamo Hilary cambiando de canal

-Pon los noticiaron Hilary- Añadió Kenny

-Power Ranger!!!-

-Pokemon!!!-

-Barney!!!-

-Telenovelas!!!-

-Noticieros!!!-

(Viendo a sus amigos peleando por el control) Mejor vamonos- Dijo Ray abriendo la puerta y Kai lo sigue de atrás

Ambos iban caminando unas cuadras y Ray intenta sacarle charla a Kai

-Como es que conoces esta zona de la ciudad?-

El joven no contesta

-Oh lo olvide, nada de preguntas- Dijo Ray cerrando mirando al frente

-Por que antes vivía acá-

La respuesta de Kai tomo por sorpresa al joven, el pensaba que no respondería pero respondió, hizo saltar varias dudas, pero el había dicho antes "nada de preguntas" decidió cambiar el tema

-Y dime es lejos la tienda mas cercana??-

-Hmm…. Diría otras 10 cuadras-

Y siguieron caminando mientras en la casa….

-Ya dije que veremos Power Ranger (laza su blade) vamos Dragoon!!!!

-Y yo dije que veremos Barney!! (Laza su blade)- Vamos Strata Dragoon-

Bueno volvamos con Kai y Ray -.- Ellos ya llegaron a la tienda y compraron todo lo que pensaba seria útil y volvieron a la casa y por extraña razón ambos sintieron un escalofrió antes de abrir la puerta, la abren y ven…ven todo en orden

(Mirando televisión muy feliz) al fin vuelven, ya era hora- Dijo Daichi a ver a los chicos

-Oye Daichi quieren una almota?- Pregunto Tyson

-Si viejo (la recibe) gracias-

Los recién llegados no entendían que pasaban y empezaron a hablar entre ellos

-Que habla pasado O.o??- se pregunto Ray

En eso llega Hilary muy contenta y Kenny detrás

-Hilary que pasa con estos dos??- pregunto Ray

-Es que encontraron un programa que ambos le gusta- respondió

Rato después Ray y Hilary prepararon la cena y luego decidieron ir a dormir, como habían preparado 7 habitaciones, uno para cada uno y todos se fueron a dormir, no hubo líos ni problemas, pero cada uno penso algo antes de dormir profundamente

Pensamientos de Tyson:

"que cosas locas que están pasando (mira su blade) primero los torneos y ahora bestia bit maligna, como será Black Dragoon?? (su blade brilla) no te preocupes Dragoon, no dejare que nadie te separe de mi lo prometo"

Pensamientos de Ray:

"Ahí algo raro con Black Driger, no se pude sentir como si me llevara con el con solo mirarlo (se da vuelta y ve a Driger en la mesa a lado de su cama) será esto lo que dicen atracción de la oscuridad? Driger, por primera vez tengo miedo…. (se vuelve a una posición mirando el techo) de lo que pueda pasar…"

Pensamientos de Max

"Este es el peor momento de nuestro equipo…. (ve a Draciel que estaba en su almohada) Extraño mucho a mis padres, pero Kenny tiene razón no tenemos que dejar que ellos nos encuentren verdad Draciel?? (el blade brilla) tomare eso como un si…"

Pensamientos de Kai

"Ese maldito de Black Dranzer volvió a aparecer (ve su blade que estaba en su pecho brilla), no te preocupes Dranzer (lo agarra) no lo usare….si peleamos sera en equipo, solo tu y yo Dranzer"

Pensamientos Daichi

"Que es una bestia bit maligna?? Por que no me quieren explicar bien, será por que soy un niño, me consideraran un niño (su blade que lo tenia en sus manos brilla) Como que ya me lo explicaron?? Si tienes razón, pero yo no entendí nada, mañana preguntare bien, parece que la cosas son serias aquí.."

Pensamientos de Kenny:

"no otra vez (mirando su lapto) aun recuerdo la ultima vez que vimos a Black Dranzer, fue aterrador, pero mas miedo me dan si ellos… las bestia bit maligna… destruyen el equipo… que pasara??"

-En que estas pensando jefe??- Pregunto Dizzy desde la computadora

Pensamiento de Hilary:

"una bestia bit, me pregunto si podré usarla como mis amigos??, debe ser difícil (se da vuelta al costado y mira la ventana) mañana ire a la casa de mis padres, avisare y les contare lo que pasa, no quiero guardarle ningun secreto a ellos"


	8. Una reunión sagrada

Capitulo 8

Una reunión sagrada

Ya pasando unas horas, todo el equipo quedo dormido, cada uno mirando su blade y estos brillas pero no despierta a nadie.

En eso se ve una zona blanca muy blanca, rodeada de niebla no se veía nada, solo una figura negra que iba poco a poco creciendo, tenia ojos verdes y mostraba que poseía garras y colmillos esta se iva haciendo grande mas grande mas …mas

-Driger ya deja de jugar, tú y tus presentaciones- Se escucho una voz femenina

-Dranzer deja de arruinarme el momento - Exclamo el gato

-Escúchame habiendo muchos mundo en este lugar, eligen uno con niebla??, vamos a otro lado- Reclama el ave

-Fue idea de Strata Dragoon, tu sabes como le gusta estos lugares-

-Me llamaron??- Se escucho una nueva voz

-Donde están Dragoon y Draciel??- Pregunto el tigre

-No deben estar por tardar- respondió el dragón

Dos sombras se acercaron de las nieblas dando a conocer sus identidades

-La próxima vez, elijo yo el lugar de reunión- dijo el dragón intentando sacar un poco de niebla con sus garras

-Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos, creo que ya saben a que los convoque??- Pregunto el tigre mirando a las bestias una por una

-Las bestia bit maligna verdad??- Pregunto el dragón amarillo

-Así es, ellos ya están aquí como hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero ahora ya saben lo que buscan- Decía el tigre

Dragoon se eleva al cielo y con sus garras desvanece la niebla con un fuerte viento, el lugar esa montañoso, la cima de una montaña, cuando al fin la vista era visible cada bestia busco un lugar para acomodarse, Driger se acostó en el piso con la espalda dando a una pared, Dranzer ve sienta en un árbol muerto que estaba cerca del tigre, Draciel sobre unas rocas en posición sentada, y Dragoon que baja del cielo se sienta cerca de Strata Dragoon que estaba arriba de usan rocas.

-Pronto aparecerán las bestia bit que nos faltan….hablamos de Sdrigari, Dricuno y Drayster…, por suerte los jóvenes se han dado cuenta que ellos están en Japón- Decía el tigre

-Pero también estamos en una leve desventaja- Hablo la tortuga- Las maligna también saben esa información….necesitamos estar en forma física como la ultima vez-

-Nuestros opuestos están aquí, puedo sentir al mío- Aclamo Dragoon- Esta buscando a Tyson, ahora mismo están en su casa-

-Los puedes ver Dragoon??- pregunto el ave

-Si…como saben, la espada en donde estaba mi poder están en la casa del ellos, esa espada sirve como ojos para mí-

-Dinos que vez-Dijo Strata Dragoon

-Esta el hombre de la ultima vez, aquel llamado Boris, esta con el abuelo del chico y con el esta Black Dragoon en un blade azul, el se lo ofrece al abuelo, pero lo rechaza….ahora esta preguntando en donde están los chicos…-

-Que respondió??- pregunto la tortuga

-Que no sabe….ohh con el va gente extraña, nunca los había visto- respondió- una mujer con un bebe, un hombre que puedo sentir tiene una gran maldad en su interior y un joven, ese joven ahí algo que….no esta bien con el… siento que no es lo que aparenta…-

-Que mas pasa Dragoon??- pregunto nuevamente la tortuga

-Se fueron, ya no están en la casa- respondió

-Nuevamente ese hombre causando problemas- Agrego Driger- Por lo que veo, sabe mucha información….Necesitamos a las otras tres para poder despertar-

-Driger, esto no es como la vez anterior- Hablo Strata Dragoon- La vez anterior estábamos con un cuerpo físico…dime….crees que ellos puedan liberarnos??

-Escúchame Strata…..tu crees en tu guardián??- Pregunto el tigre

-Es diferente, es solo un niño, no entiende lo que esta pasando… ninguno de los guardianes saben a lo que se enfrentan, están perdiendo su tiempo-

-Perdiendo el tiempo??..- Dijo el fénix- Para mi ya es suficiente que se reunieran la información que tienen y tomaron precauciones….si no fueran así…esto ya hubiera terminado en tragedia-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Dranzer, se han preocupado, a pesar que no podemos comunicarnos con ellos, lo están haciendo bien- Hablo el dragón azul

Todas las bestias se quedaron calladas y nadie se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera por el viento que se elevo hacia la cumbre

-Bien….ya no podemos hacer nada- Dijo el tigre- Solo nos queda esperar y confiar en aquellos que elegimos para que protegieran nuestro poder-


End file.
